


Believe

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [20]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe sometimes, Gwaine's advice isn't that bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: "quote."

“Come on, Princess, stop looking like the back end of a horse.”

Arthur simply glared over at Gwaine, not in the mood for his jokes. Turning his back pointedly on his knight, he rested his chin on his hand and propped his elbow on the fence running around the edge of the training ground. He couldn’t help it, he just didn’t know what to do. It would have been fine if it had been a maid, quick tumble and everything would be out of his system. It would have been fine if he could even claim that it was just feelings of lust.

But no, it was far worse than that. The Crown Prince of Camelot had gone and fallen head over heels in love with his stupid manservant. It must be all Merlin’s fault, Arthur decided moodily, kicking repeatedly at the fence as a way of venting his frustrations. He thought that he was hiding it, thought that he was doing fine. Until merlin’s bloody hands had lingered whilst dressing him that morning and their eyes had met, making Arthur simply want to kiss him there and then. It was more than that though – he had wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him forever, keeping him safe.

Arthur had never felt like that before.

“Okay, what is it?” Gwaine had clearly had enough of being ignored and reached out a hand, grasping onto Arthur’s shoulder and spinning his prince around. “You drag me out of here for a training session. We have one fight, which you are so distracted you lose, and now you stand here sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Brooding then.”

“Not.”

“Pining.” Gwaine blinked as Arthur didn’t answer. Instead, the prince’s attention had been distracted by something. Although he didn’t think that it was possible, Gwaine was sure that Arthur’s hands tightened to even tighter fists than they were before. Leaning around the man, he frowned in confusion when all he saw was Merlin walking past on the other end of the field, arms full of armour.

“I would say what has he done, but considering you didn’t deny that you were pining…”

“What?! I am doing no such thing, I’m just…”

“Wishing Merlin would look over here and give you that smile that seems to turn your legs to jelly?”

“How did you-?”

“I’ve seen that look on many man’s face, Sire, I understand. What I don’t get is why you are standing here pining instead of doing something about it.”

“And risk losing him completely?”

“Arthur, you may have most of your future mapped out for you, but even you have dreams. What I want to know is what you are going to do about it?”

“Nothing. A dream is better than nothing.”

“All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.”

Arthur turned, staring at his knight in disbelief. There had been no teasing note to Gwaine’s voice this time, no glint in his eyes that suggested he was mocking the prince. Instead, he seemed genuine.

“But…”

“Arthur, if you don’t take the risk, you’ll never know. And if you never know, you’ll spend all your time pining and I’ll get to thrash you in training. Actually, changed my mind, keep moping then I’ll get to win for a change.”

Arthur shook his head with a grin, a genuine one for the first time that morning. Picking up his sword, he beckoned Gwaine back into the centre of the training ground.

When said knight walked past Merlin later on that day, he smiled at the brilliant blush over the servant’s face and the wide grin and sparkle in his eye.

Maybe Arthur hadn’t just been pursuing his own dreams there?


End file.
